


Small Gifts

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Techie brings cookies to the fireman who saved his cat.





	Small Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> http://niibeth.tumblr.com/post/160129020733/the-idea-was-huxs-apartment-burns-for-some based on the cute prompt in this post!

The worst day of Techie’s life was when his apartment building burned down, it had happened when he was away at university. He hadn’t been able to save anything, but when he had arrived to see the horror of the black soot and burned out windows, it was softened by the man holding his cat. 

Techie had only noticed the big ears and smoke darkened blond curls slicking out from around the mask. Then the rest of the day had been a blur. His brother had helped a lot, letting him stay in his spare room while they dealt with insurance and finding him not only a new place, but everything else he had lost.

It was almost a month later when he was sitting in his new place, contemplating the empty spaces on the wall that his mind shifted back to the man who had saved his bit of orange fluff Madalyn. His brother had given her to him a year ago, after Armitage’s neighbours big mutt of a cat had mixed with his brother’s own dainty Millicent. 

She meant a lot, and Techie kept thinking that he should thank those big ears. 

The only problem was he didn’t know the man’s name, and he didn’t even really know his face. Other than the ears and then that he was one of the few people who managed to top Techie’s slouched 6 feet and some change. 

When Maddie climbed into his lap, he decided there was no harm in baking some cookies and making a thank you card. 

He started the cookies first, working on the card while they baked. Although there were interruptions every few minutes he got down a sketch. When he made the chocolate chip cookies he made a double batch and added oatmeal in half. No harm in thanking his brother again for covering the few things his insurance didn’t. 

Once all the cookies were out, he had time to sit down at his computer and ignore his homework in favour of drawing a cartoon of a fireman holding Maddie on the front and then a second of him hold her. It took a few hours for it to come out like he wanted and then he printed it. 

It looked good enough. He hand wrote out “Thank you for saving my life” in a bubble above both of their heads on the inside. 

The cookies were cool and since he didn’t have anything special he used cling wrap and tape to make a package of the cookies. He used more tape to put the card on top. 

Feeling a bit nervous he changed into one of the outfits Armitage had talked him into. It wasn’t his usual, but showing up like a sloppy student and asking for someone with big ears wasn’t going to get him anywhere. That was how he ended up in a yellow dress shirt and dark blue dress pants with a package of cookie at the closest fire station.

He figured this was the most likely one and felt his anxiety spiking almost as much as it had the day he saw everything burned. It felt a bit like his heart was trying to run away without his body, but he forced himself to open the door and look around the station. 

He walked to the first person he met, a tall blond woman who managed to beat him by a few inches. Her ears told him that this wasn’t the person he was looking for. 

“Excuse me, I umm…”

His hands were full and he chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to find the words now that her attention was on him. 

Techie tried to remember what Hux said about how presentation and straightened his shoulders. 

“I’m looking for someone. Big ears, I think blond or light brown hair. He saved my cat.”

As he stuttered out the words he realised how silly it all sounded, but he refused to back down now that he had gotten so far in his quest. 

Her body language eased and she smiled before taking in a deep breath and shouting. 

“Matt, someone here to see you!”

Sure enough a few seconds later a head peeked around the corner with big ears and the curls he remembered. Now that he could see his whole face Techie decided he liked it. 

The glasses took some of the harshness out of the mismatched features, and the curls were almost like a halo. Not that that mattered, Matt would always be a hero to Techie for saving Maddie. 

“Matt?”

His voice cracked, and he held out the package. 

Right away Matt’s face brightened up, and Techie felt his face heat up in the sight of it. 

Techie tried to mask his lisp as he continued speaking.

“You saved my cat, I wanted to thank you in person. It was last month.”

The cookies were finally taken from his hands and he was thankful. He was sure his sweaty hands were going to leave wet marks on the wrapping. 

“I remember you…” 

The way the words trailed off, he obviously was waiting for Techie to supplement his name. 

“My friends call me Techie.”

He was quickly feeling like he needed to leave as he was running out of conversation that he had planned out at home. 

“Did you make these yourself?”

Techie nodded and wished he was in his normal clothing, his hands wanted to tug at the edge of a shirt that was tucked in. 

“I wanted to thank you.”

Matt looked like he wanted to speak again, but Techie cut him off in his need to flee.

“I should probably go, you must be busy.”

“I could give you my number. You could keep me updated on your cat.”

They both paused at that. Techie wasn’t sure if Matt was hitting on him, or if he was just a genuinely kind person. Techie found that he wanted to find out. 

He swallowed and wiped his hands off on his trousers before responding.

“Okay, I’ll give you mine as well.”

Maybe something good could come out this loss. Like he had gained his half brother when their father had died. This time he had only lost his things. Techie tried not to seem too excited as he typed his phone number into Matt’s phone. When he got home he would make sure Maddie posed as an opener for a conversation.


End file.
